The present invention relates to a process for lithium exchange reactions in a microreactor.
Lithium exchange reactions are very important reactions in preparative chemistry.
EP-A-1500649 discloses in-situ-quench reactions wherein in a microreactor a lithiumorganic compound (“RG”) is mixed with a starting compound (“VP”) and a reaction partner (“RP”), the starting material is converted into a reactive intermediate (“ZP”), which reacts in-situ within the microreactor with already present reaction partner (“RP”) to the final product.
A persistent aim of the chemical industry is to constantly improve and control chemical reactions. Greater control over reactions may lead to, for example, improvements in safety, increase in reaction product yield and/or purity or in other words improvements of selectivity. This applies to final products or valuable highly reactive intermediates. In particular, greater control over reagent mixing, fluid flow, heat sinking/sourcing and catalytic efficiency is desirable.
A general method which provides such improved control over reactions would therefore be advantageous. Particularly, methods for performing exothermic reactions in large scale in an effective manner are sought-for.